The invention is based on a method for controlling an internal combustion engine, which has a plurality of cylinders each having one ignition device, by means of an ignition control device to which the ignition devices are connected, wherein target ignition times for the individual cylinders are given by an engine control device by means of trigger signals which are transmitted to the ignition control device. After receiving a trigger signal, the ignition control device activates the ignition device associated with this trigger signal in order to effect an ignition in the respective cylinder.
Engine control devices of motor vehicles inform an ignition control device via trigger signals when an ignition has to take place in the individual cylinders of the engine. The ignition control device activates, based on the received trigger signals, ignition devices, for example a spark plug that effects an ignition by means of an arc discharge, or a corona igniter that effects an ignition by means of a corona discharge.
Performance and consumption of an engine are substantially influenced by the ignition times of the individual cylinders. The goal of each ignition control of an engine is therefore to effect an ignition of the fuel-air mixture that is in each case as close as possible to the optimal ignition time.